A Side Effect of Cookie Craving
by Flooisthuma
Summary: So Draco is hungry. Hungry for cookies. He doesn't want to go to the kitchens with the frightened elves. But he does find some cookies and a person he certainly doesn't want to see. Hermione Granger. With him. And Cookies. [oneshot]


**_A side affect of Cookie Craving._**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Draco Malfoy, but devastatingly I don't. But this plot. . . All mine. I

don't even think this type of plot is on this website! Now it is! Nobody get any ideas. .

It Begins. . .

Draco Malfoy walked down the dark shadowy corridor in Hogwarts. It was after dark and he

was sneaking around because he was VERY hungry. Only, this time he didn't want a full 4-

course meal. He wanted cookies. Plain, sweet, chewy cookies.

Of course the normal thing to do would be going to the kitchens. But he just didn't feel like it.

Seeing those stupid house elves cowering before him, whimpering, with such weakness, was

enough to make him hurl. But he decided to go anyway because he could literally hear his

stomach grumbling. He clutched his stomach and walked on. He suddenly heard a sound and

halted, hiding behind a statue. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris padded by. She oddly enough didn't

notice him. Draco, unsure, hesitated and then he saw Filch walk past too. He waited until they

were gone and started walking again.

Then abruptly, he found himself in a room, dimly lit, with an oak table and 2 chairs. The room

had wood paneling, stone floors. The room oddly smelt of chocolate chips and was warm. He

looked around, saw the oak desk again and walked toward it. He saw that there was a large

silver platter filled with dozens and dozens of warm, soft, chewy, golden brown chocolate chip

cookies stacked neatly on the plate. He took one look at the platter, and overcome by hunger,

he crazily rushed towards it, grabbing a cookie and shoving it in his mouth.

He was reminded of Crabbe and Goyle and choked. Recovering quickly he ate another cookie.

And another. And another. They were just SOOO delicious he couldn't stop.

He had a cookie in his hand, a cookie in his mouth and was reaching for another when he heard

a gasp. Turning around, like a deer caught in the headlights, he looked not moving and saw

someone he most certainly didn't want to see. Standing there, a hand over her mouth, and in

school uniform was no there then Hermione Granger.

He took his free hand and grabbed the cookie from his mouth, not wanting to waste such a good

thing and said, "What do you think your doing here mudblood? Going to steal my cookies are

you? I THINK NOT!"

"Uh, Malfoy, get a grip, Besides what do you think you're doing here, shoving cookies in your

mouth like a crazed and starving ferret?" she retorted crossing her arms.

"I was hungry." he replied, and then he groaned, because those cookies were just too damn

good. Not waiting for her to answer, not caring if she didn't he replaced the delicious cookie in

his mouth. He chewed noisily and watched her. Then he heard a grumble, but didn't feel his

stomach doing anything. He looked up again and saw Hermione clutching her stomach like he

had done once before. He raised a brow and then, swallowed the cookie.

"Hungry are you? Too bad mudblood. These are MY cookies and I am not sharing them with

_you. _Not that I share." he added hastily seeing the bemused look on her face.

"What ever. Besides, I've got my own." she said, and walked up to the desk where he was

standing and where his plate was, was another plate, this one gold, also filled with cookies, but

they were a whitish color, and had sugar all over them. She grabbed one, just like he had done

and stuffed them in her face.

"Hungry are you?" he repeated, also grabbing another cookie.

She nodded, and she was stuffing them in her mouth, faster than even Ron. She was also like a

hunger-crazed person. The sugar cookies were hellacious-ly good. Tired off standing up, too

hungry to even insult her, he pulled the chair out with chocolaty fingers and sat down, gobbling

down more cookies as he went. Hermione also tired off standing pulled out her chair too. After

about 10 minutes, Draco was full and he groaned, clutching his stomach yet again, this time

because he had eaten too much. Suddenly, a glass of milk appeared on the desk and he snatched

it quickly and gulped it, washing the cookies down. He smiled in pleasure. Hermione looking

shocked looked at him, cookie halfway to her mouth.

"What?" he asked irritated.

"Woo mile?" she asked, food in her mouth.

"What?" he asked again, feeling better since the milk washed all of it down.

Swallowing she repeated, "You smile?"

"Only when I have cookies and milk," he replied.

"Ahh." She was looking mesmerized at the chocolaty goodness on Draco's plate, which was still

quite full.

"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.

"I want chocolate..." she murmured entranced by the chocolate chips.

"Yeah and I want sugar," he snapped.

Glancing at each other for a moment, they started again munching on cookies. Draco was eating

sugar this time, and Hermione was eating chocolate chips.

Another 10 minutes passed and all the cookies were gone, to Draco and Hermione's

disappointment. The cookies were just so good.

Hermione took a swig from her cup of milk that had appeared when she was eating the

chocolate.

There was a comfortable silence between them, and they hadn't argued once in about 20

minutes.

"Well, I'm happy." she said finished.

"Yeah, me too." he replied also finished.

They looked at each other and busted out laughing. They saw each other and they both had

chocolate all around their mouths and sugar too. They each wiped it off on their sleeves. Then

suddenly Draco popped a question.

"Want to have cookies and milk again tomorrow?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Why the hell not?" she replied smiling. They left the room of requirement, and walked their

separate ways, feeling satisfied. And full of chocolaty goodness.

Dobby then came from around the corner, watching each of them go.

"Dobby make good cookies. Yes Dobby does." he said nodding his head up and down. "Dobby

even better at making good cookies that make girl and boy not fight or argue!" he added. "Even

Dobby can make 2 people hungry enough to go searching for food at night!" he continued.

"Dobby-magic rules!"Then he set off towards the kitchens to make more cookies.

**(A/N: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T GET IT::It was Dobby who did it! He made Draco and Hermione hungry enough to go searching for food! It was the room of requirement they were in! They didn't really insult each other because they were too hungry!**


End file.
